New Mysteries
by Natsume-Obsessed
Summary: You've seen the anime and the game right? This story takes part 3 years after the 4th game. Wisdome and her friends are new to the world. When a glitch starts up in a level 1 area, Wisdome's friend goes comatose. will she be able to Help her?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: The Meeting.  
  
Our adventure begins in the root town of Mac Anu. "Hey guys! Over here!" Wisdome said. Hikaro and Mejing ran up to Wisdome as she called them. "Hey! Isn't this cool? It's like a hole other world here!" Wisdome said as she hung over the bridge. Wisdome started to lose her balance and almost fell into the river. Hikaro and Mejing caught her just in time. "Hey noobies! Need some help?" Wisdome and her friends looked over at the high level player. "My name's Helbaworshipper. But you can call me Helb." She said.  
  
"So a high level player like yourself is willing to help us...we just started today, so we are still getting use to the controls." Wisdome said, acting shy. "No problem. I have a reputation about helping Newbies like you out in this game." Helb said with a bright smile. "So let's go! Have you been to a field yet? If not I know the perfect place to go! Come on!" Helb said as she pulled the three to the chaos gate. "Prepare yourselves" Helb said. "Right!" Wisdome, Hikaro, and Mejing said. "Aren't there...supposed to be monsters or something?" Mejing asked as she looked around. "Yeah but..." The sky started to get dark. "There's a glitch! Gate out now" Helb said rushing them. They tried to gate out but it wasn't working. "There's no time. Run!" Helb yelled. The four ran as fast as they could. Helb used a Speed charm on them. After a few minutes of running they ended up at the other end of the field. The sky was as black as a moonless night. The four stared up at the sky as it started to rain. Thunder started to strike the ground Helb, Wisdome, Hikaro, and Mejing tried there hardest to dodge the thunder and protect each other. The thunder had stopped and the clouds disappeared. "The field is back to normal," Helb said. "Look!" Wisdome said in shock as she ran over to Mejing's character body. Wisdome and Hikaro started to shake the body but nothing happened. Wisdome started crying. "You've got to do something!" She said to Helb. "Not again" Helb thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The reunion  
  
In the real world, Taki, Wisdome's player, Ran along side Mejing's player to the hospital. "I'm sorry Ma'am, no visitors are allowed right now. Come back tomorrow" said the nurse while walking away. Taki started to cry, thinking that her friend might die. She ran to her house and sat at her table, crying still. Taki heard some sort of "beeping" sound. It came from her computer. She wiped her eyes and went over to her monitor and logged in to "The World"  
  
Wisdome logged in to see Helb talking to someone. "Is that her?" Wisdome heard Helb's friend say. Helb turned around yelling "Hey! Come over here!" Wisdome did as she was told with somewhat of a smile on her face. "Hey Wisdome. This is Dark Angel, you can call him DA for short." Helb said with a half smile have frown kind of look. "I'm sorry about your friend, Helb and I have been fighting Morganna for years now. You friend was one of her victims. Don't worry though; we'll try our best to help her. Until then you should level up, your only level 2." DA said with a smirk. She had an "Are-you-done-yet" look on her face. The three of them were transported to an unknown area. Wisdome was freaking out thinking it was Morganna. "Why are you to just standing there, Morganna's attacking!" Wisdome yelled in fear. "It's just Helba, relax. She's going to tell you something" Helb said. There was only perpetual darkness and the three characters. Helba appeared. "Welcome to the gang, Wisdome." Helba said not looking directly at her. "I see they've told you somewhat valuable information already?" she asked. "uh...No ma'am" Wisdome said, being as polite as possible. "Please, I'm only known as Helba. Do not call me anything else." She said sounding a bit annoyed. "sorry" Wisdome said looking down. "It's alright for now. Morganna's attacks have been vital causing about 3 deaths per week. So far, there have been only two, which leaves room for your friend. Although she might not die. You are the main key to the success of this mission." Helba stated as if she had magnificent power in both online and offline worlds. Helba lifted her hand and pointed it at Wisdome. Wisdome stared in shock. "you're...you're going to delete me...aren't you?" Wisdome asked in frozen shock. "Silly girl. Didn't you hear what I said about you being the "main key" ? I'm merely re-writing your data." Helba said with an even more annoyed look on her face. Helba's hand turned blue and a beam shot out at Wisdome. Wisdome screamed in both pain and fear. After the beam had evaporated, Wisdome's Character body was lifeless. "She'll be alright...tomorrow." Helb said, warping out. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Enemy.  
  
The next morning, Taki woke up in front of her monitor. She realized she still had the headset on and took it off, revealing to her the bright, sunny morning of the real world. She got up from the chair and made breakfast while watching the news. "Two nights ago a child had fallen comatose while playing the world wide popular computer game, "The World" This morning she had woken up and remembered nothing of the incident. Scientists and workers for ALTIMIT are still looking in to why she had fallen into her coma in the first place." Said the reporter seeming like she had never took a breath. The TV had shown a picture of the girl walking from her room to the main lobby of the hospital. Taki thought she saw something weird but before she could look into it, the picture had gone and the reporter started on another report. After she had cooked her breakfast and fed her cats. Taki went to her computer, looking at a news website. She found the picture and zoomed in on it. On her friend's face she saw a static blue color in her eyes. "What the..." she said in shock. After breakfast, she put the dishes in the sink then logged in to "The World". Once in, she called Helb and DA. When they arrived, Wisdome told them about her friend awaking from her coma and her eyes. "Are you sure? This has happened before but not outside the game." Helb said turning to look at DA "I know were we have to go." DA said with an angry look. "Let's go." "I've never been to this server before" Wisdome said with a shocked look on her face. "That's because only people with level 30 characters or higher have access to it." Said DA, running off to the Grunty stable. "What's he going to the Grunty stable for?" said Wisdome, twirling her weapon. "Let's get you a new and stronger weapon." Helb said starting to walk away.  
  
Wisdome followed her friend and when they were about to talk to the weapon seller, the screen skipped. Wisdome fell and Helb turned around to look at the sky. Helba then appeared. "Cubia!" Helb and Helba both said. They pointed their wands at the monster and shot a beam of white and yellow light. It had no effect on the Cubia as it use to. Helba floated down in front of Helb and Wisdome. Helba then helped Wisdome up and began her work. Blue lights shot from the ground, enclosing Helba in a ring of light. Her wand disappeared and her armor did as well. She was then wearing a red suit and a VR head set. The background music changed to "Obsession" In Wisdome's eyes, she saw Helba doing flips and pressing air as if it were a keyboard. But in Helba's eyes, she as hacking. In the sky a human shaped, white light was showing. Helba's character stopped with a hand outward. A blue light showed around it. "I must...Speak with Morganna" She said, a blue light then flashed and the screen went blank. It then skipped and everything was back to normal. The background music then went back to normal and so did Helba's character. "Wow. That all happened...so fast." Wisdome said in shock, glaring at Helba who was breathing hard. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yes I am. Are you?" Wisdome replied. "I'm perfect." Helba said. "Hope to see you again soon." Then warped out "She wants to talk to us. Let's go." Helb said, running towards the chaos gate. "But...why didn't she talk to us here?" Wisdome said, moaning from emotional distress. At the chaos gate they waited for DA. When he got here, he entered the phrases, Lambda: Pulsating, worst, core. Once there, Wisdome noticed there were no monsters in the field. She was a little scared at the thought that she might go comatose as well. They walked into the dungeon, Wisdome, not thinking right, went left. And ended up outside the dungeon. Wisdome came back inside with an embarrassed look showing. Helb looked at her with a smile and a small, quiet, laugh. "North, South, East, West, North. Gates to paradise will open." Helb said. Helb took the lead, leading them through the North door. They were then transported to the next room. DA then led them to the next room. "South" He said, walking backward. They repeated this according to the sentence. Finally, they made it to the exit. Once they went through the door, they were greeted by a piece of data in the form of a player. "Welcome to paradise" It said. "This isn't paradise," Wisdome said with a strange look on her face. "It is to us. Here is were worthless data can roam freely without being messed with. Here we are treated with equal respect by our guardian, Helba." Said the scrap data. It looked down at the ground, and then it went back to its corner and sat. "Follow me" Helb said, walking through the small alleyways of Net-Slum. At the end, Helba appeared. "I have spoken with Morganna. She has allowed me to send one of you to her. Do you know who will..." Helba said, as Helb cut her off. "I'll go." "You do realize that you will be put into great danger, correct? Remember, she is more powerful than I so I can't just hack my way into her field." Helba said with a grim look. "Helb, you don't have to... I'll go, it's my friend." Wisdome said, worried for Helb, and her own safety. "You're my friend though, I wouldn't put you in danger, besides...I've dealt with Morganna countless times." Helb said with a tired smile as she floated up to the portal that would take her to Morganna. "WAIT!" Wisdome yelled as she ran, jumped, and grabbed on to Helb, floating up with her. DA tried to do the same but Helba grabbed him in mid-jump. "this is their fight. Not ours." Said the powerful Hacker. DA then went back to Delta server: Mac Anu. In Morganna's field Helb was talking to Wisdome about why she shouldn't have come. "Why are there two of you?" Said a voice, coming from nowhere. Wisdome was scared speechless as she looked franticly around for the body from which the voice had come. "Settle down" Said Helb, with a small chuckle. "It's Morganna. And her voice is coming form the sky. She's the game...well, sort of." Wisdome gave a sigh. "You have broken my rule and my rules are never broken! You shall die for it" Morganna yelled with fury. A hole opened up in the sky, revealing a crimson red sky. Scraps and pieces of data flew up into the hole. A woman's body came down. It was made from the scraps of data that were taken from the field. "Morganna! Why have you taken a body from the offline world? You have no power there, especially in a teenager's body." Helb said with anger. "Alas, I have plenty of use for her. Just to cause attention so everyone will stop playing the game. Once no one plays anymore, I will be able to roam freely, creating and destroying data as I want." Morganna said with evil delight. "You'll pay for whatever cruelty you've planned!" Wisdome yelled, running to attack Morganna. Morganna flew up higher to into the air, making Wisdome's attack fail and made her trip. Morganna then turned to face her. "Foolish human. You cannot defeat me!" 


End file.
